


一场咬戏

by Rinch4AF



Category: QCYN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinch4AF/pseuds/Rinch4AF
Summary: 如题 18禁





	一场咬戏

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年就别看了


End file.
